1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bumper systems for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a stiffener assembly for a bumper system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bumper system for a front end of a motor vehicle. Typically, the bumper system includes a bumper beam extending transversely and secured to a forward end of a pair of front rails which extend longitudinally and are spaced transversely. The bumper system also includes a bumper extending transversely and secured to the bumper beam. The bumper system may include a fascia disposed over and covering the bumper.
Although the above bumper system has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that when a pedestrian impacts the bumper system, a lower leg of the pedestrian may bend under the motor vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a stiffener assembly for a bumper system of a motor vehicle.